The Lost Get Found
by homicide
Summary: (Rated M for violence and gore) Daniela Wake spent her whole life in the city. After her father died of cancer, she moves in with her cousin Tyler. But what happens when she gets caught in the vampire/werewolf/witch drama? What happens when she dies and comes back to life? What happens when she falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

Life sucks. No, don't get me wrong, I love my older cousin a lot, but I loved my dad more than anybody I've ever known. The cancer came so quick, and I didn't know what to do. I had no mother to cry to, and I had no friends to talk to. At least I'd have Tyler now that I'm back in Mystic Falls. In New York City, I was a loner. I didn't like opening up or any of that crap. Also, I had bigger worries than "how my hair isn't the perfect shade like Selena Gomez" or "I don't look like a Victoria's Secret model" Who the hell cares? I'll tell you who. Not me.

Maybe I was just bitter. Maybe I was lonely and sad even before my dad was gone. My mom died at a young age, and I wasn't bothered to make new friends when I moved into the city. But I had a record for changing all my unhappy emotions into anger and rage.

And I was still in utter shock. Sure, my dad was getting worse and worse and the doctors were preparing me for the heartbreak, but I had already lost one parent. How bad could my luck be? Sadly, my luck was bad, and I sat in my house for over a month. I didn't talk to anyone-not that I had somebody I trusted enough-and I lost the only person who was always there for me. I did my schoolwork as I knew my dad would want me to keep m perfect grades, but other than that, I did nothing. I refused to leave the apartment, but I was a minor. My dad had written in his will that he wanted me sent to his sister's. I knew why. He knew that starting over _again_ would only make me worse. I would never talk to anybody, so by sending me to my hometown, I at least had my old friends and my cousin.

So I packed up all my stuff when the two months were up. Before I left, I had found out there was a terrible fire in Mystic Falls. It killed a lot of people including my uncle. I never really knew him that well, but I felt the pain for Tyler. But at least he had his mom to help him through the hard time. I just spent the past two months alone.

"Daniela, we've missed you so much! I haven't seen you since you were seven. Look at you nine years later! Tyler is upstairs. The funeral is tomorrow. We've been through a lot, but you have too. I'm sorry about your dad. He was a great person and my favorite sibling," Aunt Carol said to me. I smiled weakly as I have since the day he died. I was sick of hearing people who didn't even know me say 'I'm sorry for your loss.' I wasn't a pity case.

"Mom, who's this?" Tyler ran down the stairs looking rather distraught. His father's death must have taken a toll on him. We hadn't ever talked since I moved away. I've never seen Tyler in the flesh after than either. He looked the same, just older and buffer. Plus, only Aunt Carol was able to make it to the funeral. She came just for the day and asked if I wanted to leave yet. But I couldn't.

"Tyler, Tsk, tsk, how could you forget your favorite cousin?," I pretend to scowl.

"Danni!" Tyler ran down the stairs, opening his arms to hug me. "What happened to the buck teeth, croaked nose, blonde hair, bushy eyebrows?"

"Umm…braces, I broke my nose skateboarding so they fixed it, my hair darkened like my mom's, and I got my eyebrows waxed. Anymore questions?"

"How have you been?" he asked me.

"Well," I started. "my dad died of cancer."

"Oh my god, Danni. I forgot. I'm so sorry," Tyler said, but I shrugged.

"I'm doing all right. Hard without having my mom though. I had to leave the big apple. Wasn't fond of it… You know me. I'd rather be playing sports or breathing in the fresh air."

We chatted for a while and caught up on each other's lives until I put my things away in the guest bedroom. I looked around, and it was rather big. After, this place was a mansion. It had a bed between two windows, a white-painted wood desk with a matching dresser, and its own bathroom. I dropped my one suitcase to the ground and placed my duffel bag on my bed. I started dumping it out, and I saw a picture of my mom and dad that was taken before I was born. I let a delicate teardrop fall on the frame before putting it down.

"Mom, how I wished you were here. I miss you and dad," I whispered. "I hope you're both in a better place."

"Do you want a hug?"

I smiled at my (eavesdropping) cousin who pulled me in for a gigantic hug. How I missed having friends and family. What ever happened? Oh yeah, my dad moved us to New York. "At least your dad wasn't a dick," Tyler laughed.

"Yeah, that only makes the pain worse," I replied, wiping my eyes.

"Hey, I'm meeting some friends later. You remember Matt, Jeremy, Elena, and Bonnie? Wanna' make bets on who will recognize you first?"

"You're on!" I laughed, trying to get over my pain. "They'll take forever. We're not seven anymore."

"Yeah, but you still look like a seven-year-old."

I grinned sheepishly and play punch my Tyler on the arm. "I'm going to say Jeremy or Bonnie," I said. "I would have said Caroline, but you didn't mention her. Did she move?"

"No, uh, she's in the hospital, but she'll be all right," Tyler added the last part quickly after seeing my face. "I promise. and yeah, true. I remember Jeremy having a _huge _crush on you."I blushed, staring down at the floor. "…or was it the other way around? No, he liked you. But, I'm going to say Elena or Bonnie. You and Elena were close."

"Okie, I got Jeremy and Matt, and you have Elena and Bonnie." We nod in agreement. "Twenty bucks."

"Deal."

Yes, this is my relationship with my cousin.

* * *

I walk into the Mystic Grill, and town square was exactly as I remember it. I giggled to myself, thinking of the distant memories as I saw all my old friends, grown up at a table. They all looked so different. Tyler and I sat down, and nobody recognized me. "Sorry to sound rude, but who are you?" Bonnie eventually asked after moments of awkward silence.

"Nobody remembers me?" They shook their heads, and I let out a smile. "Shame." We were all good friends, but they had a point. I looked nothing like I did as a kid.

After a few seconds, Jeremy said out loud, "Ella, I've missed you!" He got out of the seat and picked me up into a hug. I hugged him back, and everyone finally caught on. I smiled happily. Nobody had called me Ella in nine years. Well, Jeremy was the only one to ever have had. "Nine years has it been? Too long, that's for sure."

"Danni, I'm sorry for the rude reintroduction," Bonnie apologized. "We've all been through a lot. Caroline's in the hospital along with Elena's uncle. Tyler lost his dad," Tyler and I shot each other sympathetic faces. "The wake is today."

"Danni's been through a lot recently too," Tyler said. "Her dad just died of cancer." Jeremy let go of me and gave me a sympathetic look. Everyone told me they were sorry for my lost, but I didn't want sorry's. Sorry wasn't going to bring my dad back. My dad was all I really had.

"I'm getting by. It's been two months, but there was a lot to do. All I want now is to breathe fresh air and start over. By the way, Tyler, I think you owe me some money."

"Why does Tyler owe you money" Elena asked curiously.

"We had bets on who'd notice me first," I responded then turned to Jeremy. "How _did_ you recognize me?"

"The eyes," he responded.

"Awe, how cute," Elena teased, making me blush.

"Shut up," I mumbled. "Well, I'm going to see Caroline. I haven't seen her in ages."

"You haven't seen any of us in ages," Matt said.

"Yes, but she's the one in a hospital bed," I smirked, leaving.

* * *

"Hey, sleepy head," I joked, walking into the hospital room. Caroline looked at me and squinted her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Take a guess," I laughed.

"Oh my god, is that you, Danni?" Caroline gasped.

"Flesh and bones," I replied. I gave her a hug and asked, "How have you been?"

"Fine before the car crash. Did you here that Matt and I are dating?"

"Get out!" I said and added a laugh. "Weren't he and Elena all flirty as kids? Doesn't matter. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks, and Elena and Matt did go out. They broke up last summer. Now, she's dating a new kid, Stefan. Besides, Elena and Matt weren't all flirty. You and Jeremy were," Caroline smirked.

"If one more person says that to me today..." I half said to myself.

"They say I'm healing really quick. It's almost a miracle," Caroline said before Matt and Bonnie walked in.

"Hey, Jersey Shore's on," Caroline smiled, hugging Bonnie. "Careful! I'm still a little sore." We laughed, and I caught up with Caroline because she knew everything that has happened with Mystic Falls since I left.

* * *

I was talking to Tyler at the wake before we saw a car appear. Not just anyone's car, but the one and only, Mason Lockwood. "So the black sheep returns," Tyler crosses his arms. Tyler and Mason had a fallout because of Mason's lack of ability to visit. Mason was fun to have around when we were little. Even though I was related to him though Tyler, we were close. He always brought the party. Like me, he lived carefree.

"Tyler?" Mason asked, then turned to me. "Danni? What happen to you two?"

"Last time you saw me, I was twelve years old, but that's two years older than the time before that," Tyler said.

"Tyler..." I warned him, but like all boys, they hugged it out and we went inside.

"Good to see you, Mason," I smiled.

"Same, Danni. Will it always be like this? Last time I saw you it was at a funeral. How has your father been since your mother died? I hope he found somebody. Good man," Mason said.

"Dead. Two months ago. Cancer's a bitch," I said. Mason shot me a sympathetically glance but, thankfully, didn't say anything else on the subject. Truth was, after my mom died, my dad never got back in the dating world. His love life was as empty as mine. He really cared for my mom, and now, they're both dead. I needed to stop thinking about it.

To get my mind off of things, I found Elena. "Hey, Elena, glad you could stop by," I said, and she barely smiled. Rude much, I thought but shrugged it off.

Tyler came out and said, "Hey, Elena. Come in." She walked in, completely ignoring us.

I roll my eyes to find somebody nice that I knew. First day back. Making new friends wasn't my main priority. I found Bonnie walking towards Elena. "Damon's driving me crazy," she complained. "He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for saving Caroline when it's all his fault this happened in the first place."

"Who's Damon and how did he save Caroline?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Bonnie only turned towards me. She seemed shocked, and I assumed I heard something I wasn't supposed to.

"Oh, Danni, I didn't see you there. Damon is Elena's boyfriend's brother. It's nothing. Trust me," Bonnie smiled, and I shrugged.

"Okay," I put my arms up defensively. "Leave me out of the loop." I chuckled and was about to leave when I wanted to add something. "By the way, Elena, your hair looks pretty curled like that," I complimented. I pace around the house for a few minutes, trying to remember the place. I spent a lot of time over here when I was little, but all my memories were a blur. I was thinking about a time when Tyler and I were playing tag when I heard a thump from the room behind me. I barged in the room to see Elena holding Bonnie against the wall. I shrieked upon seeing Elena's eyes and fangs erupted from her mouth. Terror took over me as I couldn't move. Another person walked into the room, but Elena still had Bonnie gripped in her hands. They looked at me as the doors automatically opened.

"Katherine," a guy about my age said, walking in.

"Katherine?" I asked, taking a step back. I ran away before anything else could happen. I slammed the door to the bathroom shut and fell to the floor. I wrapped my arms around my legs, my body shaking. Elena's eyes...she was a monster, but that guy called her Katherine. It was clearly Elena...was it not?

I pulled myself off the floor, knowing I had to put myself together. I quietly opened the bathroom door but stopped when I heard Bonnie's voice. I left it creaked and listened to the conversation.

"Stefan, we _have_ to find her. She saw Katherine with her fangs. God knows what's she's going to do! What if she ran to the sheriff?" Bonnie's panicked voice echoed in my ears. I stayed hidden. I couldn't talk to anybody. That image of Elena stayed in my head, burning in my memory. The fangs...it was almost as if...she was a vampire. But that was impossible. Things like that aren't real; they're make belief.

When I was sure Bonnie and the guy, Stefan were gone, I sneaked out of the bathroom. I walked hesitantly, on my guard for the two. Maybe I should have fled, but I couldn't do that to Tyler. Then again, these circumstances weren't really normal.

I kept walking until I hit somebody. I turned around and jumped. It was Elena, but the curly hair I complimented on was now straight again. "Hey, Danni. What's wrong? You seem spooked," Elena said to me, touching my arm. I backed up from her, my eyes wide.

"Elena? What just happened between you and Bonnie? You-you were wearing something completely different. And you-you hand _fangs_ and these murderous eyes," I blurted out. Elena looked at me and gasped. It was like she knew what I was talking about.

"Danni, listen to me," Elena said, but I took another step back, shaking my head.

"St-stay away from me," I told her, scampering off. What was with everyone? It was like there was some big secret nobody was telling me. I sighed and walked off into the yard. I stomp far off and saw...Elena and whom I'm guessing to be Stefan? Yes, it definitely was Elena wearing the same clothes I saw her wearing earlier. It couldn't be Elena. No, there was _two_ Elena's. How was that even possible. I stayed hidden by a tree and watched her talk to Stefan. Didn't Caroline say that way Elena's boyfriend?

Well, Stefan kept talking to this Elena. He was getting closer to her face, but I stayed hidden. I don't know why, but I wanted answers. Which this was pointless, considering, I couldn't hear them. And that's when the biggest shock of the evening came. Elena took the candle holder from the ground and pelted it into Stefan's gut. I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop from screaming. I took a step back and instinctively, fled. This just couldn't be happening. This must have been a dream. Elena wasn't a murderer...but she had the face of a monster earlier. But I wasn't never one to believe in the supernatural. Hell, I never even believed in Santa Claus. How could I, in anyway, explain Elena having fangs or there being two of her?

When I reached the house, nobody I knew was in sight. Bonnie must have still been looking for me. She knew something was up, but confronting her wasn't the smartest idea. Instead, I found an empty room and huddled on the floor under a table. I stayed their, fearing somebody would find me. Elena's eyes with her veins all dark. She was murderous; I should be scared.

"Ella?" a voice broke me from my thoughts. I looked up and Jeremy sat on the floor next to me. "Why are you hiding?"

"Y-you'll think I'm crazy," I mumbled, my face pressed against my jeans.

"Try me," Jeremy replied, and I cautiously picked up my head.

"Something's going on in this town, and your sister has something to do with it," I started.

"Ella, I can explain," Jeremy started, but I interrupted him.

"You-you have something to do with it too, don't you?" I asked. Jeremy didn't reply, and I shoved him out of my way. "G-get away from me!" I ran out of the room and closed the door. That was when I started to cry. Fear took over, and I didn't know what to do.

"Danni," Bonnie found me outside on the porch. I jumped up, backing away from her. "Danni, please, listen."

"What's been going on here?" But before she could answer I added, "And don't lie. Today, I saw Elena push you against the wall, showing her..._fangs_. Then, I saw Elena wearing different clothes about minutes later coming through the door. I also saw Elena stab Stefan with a metal candle holder! Somethings up-something terrible!"

Bonnie sighed and looked to her left. I saw the guy Elena was with earlier. Not Stefan, another guy. "Damon, I need your help," Bonnie said.

"What now?" the guy, Damon responded.

"Make her forget."

"Make me what?" I exclaimed.

"I don't want to drag her into this. Now, make her forget," Bonnie said, ignoring my comment.

"Fine," Damon said, grabbing my arm. He looked me in the eyes, and it felt like I was under a trance, but I heard his every word completely. "Don't remember anything that happened at this wake. Everything was normal. You did not see two Elena's today or anything like that," he said. I nodded, and he broke eye contact, pulling me into reality. Suddenly, I felt ten times happier. I don't know what it was, but I felt perfect.

"Bonnie?" I asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Peachy," she replied. "By the way, this is Tyler's cousin, Danni. Danni, this is Damon." I smiled, and shook the guy's hand.

"So uh, I can't remember what I've done since the wake started. I don't know why," I told Bonnie. It was as if there was an empty gap in my memory. Bonnie told me it was nothing, and she was probably right. I talked to my friends and caught up more on life. Though, I had a weird conversation with Jeremy. He kept saying that he could explain, but I kept replying I had no clue what he meant. Eventually, Bonnie pulled him aside, and he seemed okay. Other than that, everything was fine.

* * *

I was about to go to bed when I walked in on Tyler trying to tear his dad's work space. "Tyler!" I yelled as his mom walked in.

"What are you doing?" Aunt Carol asked.

"I hate him," Tyler answered in his rage. He rampaged on Aunt Carol, and Mason walked in. Mason tackled Tyler to the floor, leaving me there to watch. They fought before Mason settled Tyler down. I sighed, relieved.

"I got this," I said to Aunt Carol and Mason as they walked out. I sat with Tyler on the couch and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "When my dad died, I didn't know what to do. Everyone thought I'd cry, but instead, I went out on my skateboard and nearly got killed. When I woke up in the hospital, the first thing I said was, "Where's my dad?" They reminded me he died, and I broke down in tears. It's okay. Nobody handles pain the same." Tyler cried on my shoulder, and I rubbed his back. I told him to go to bed, and I did the same.

As I was sitting in my bed, I grabbed my phone realizing I didn't get a good chance to talk with Jeremy. I wanted to hear about his life since we were best friends as kids. I wanted to know that he's been having a good life while mine sucked in New York. I dialed his number (I had all their numbers from the grill) but it went straight to voice mail. I shrugged, pulling up my covers. I went to bed, calm and peaceful, but when I woke up in the morning, I remembered everything. The "two" Elena's. How hypnotizing it felt when Damon told me to forget. I remembered how I did forget. But in the morning, I remembered.

* * *

**Notes: **Notes: I do not own TVD, and all credit goes to the producers, writers, etc. I do not own the picture as well, and the title is inspired by Britt Nicole's The Lost Get Found. Actress portraying Danni: Emily Browning


	2. Chapter 2

I was helping Elena and Bonnie with the carnival. Oh, the things I do for Caroline. I walked up to them and I heard Elena say, "I'm human, and I have to do human stuff or else I'm going to go crazy."

"Well, I hope you're not a vampire or alien," I laughed, carrying a bag of prizes. Yeah, the stuff from the wake was bugging me, but I didn't tell Bonnie or Elena. They'd make me _forget_ again. Maybe, they'd even kill me. But they seemed normal beyond those few hours. I just...I just wanted to pretend everything was all right.

They uneasily laughed too, and Bonnie said, "Okay, I'll have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us," Bonnie joked.

"I'm glad I'm missing school for this," I murmured, heading back into the hallway. Then again, I wasn't even signed up yet. Aunt Carol was giving me a few days to adjust. She presumed this town would only remind me of my mom and dad which it did. But I couldn't let it get me down anymore. I saw Jeremy in the hallway and said, "Hey. I called you last night." I wanted to see if he'd act weird like he did at the wake. Although, it was only weird because Bonnie had that guy make me forget.

"You did?" He asked, checking his phone. "You did. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you; I'll win you a stuffed animal tonight."

"Because it won't be cheesy enough," I joked. "By that, I mean I'd loved to. See you tonight." I waved off. I was left to confusingly rethink recent events. The way everyone acted. It's like they don't trust me. I ran up to Tyler and said, "What's up?"

"Going to take a run with Mason after school," he responded.

"Can I come? Everyone's leaving me out of everything since I came back. It's like there's some big secret I don't know," I whined.

"Sure, but you'll only slow us down."

"Really?" I asked offended. "I can probably run faster than you _and_ beat your ass. I've always been on the athletic side."

"I know."

"Fine then. Tell Mason I'm in."

After our run after school, I took a few seconds to catch my breath. I could easily run faster than Tyler, but Mason and I were neck and neck. "Danni, are you on track and field or something? If not, you need to join the school's team. It sucks," Tyler panted as we entered the house.

"I hate school teams. I'd rather just skateboard and run around," I panted back. We took off our shoes, and Mason mentioned Tyler's anger problem which was my cue to leave. I went to my room to take a shower. I pull out a royal blue tank top and some faded denim shorts. I straightened my hair which I never do and put on black eyeliner and nude lip-gloss. I barely ever dress to impress, but why not? It's a fun night. I put on big hoop earrings, millions of bracelets, and my necklace that belonged to my mom. I added some strappy sandals and I was out the door.

I look at my phone, and I had a new text from Jeremy: **Meet me at the front in ten**

I replied: **okie**

When I got there Jeremy said, "Somebody trying to look good?"

"Are you saying I never look good on the average day?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No, but I've never seen you try so hard. You look nice." I laughed at the compliment.

"Thank you," I smiled. "Now, I want my stuffed animal."

"Same Ella," Jeremy told me as I pulled him to a booth by his arm.

"Same Jeremy, but I've heard that you got caught in some drug business last year. Please tell me it's not true," I said, trying not to act defensive. I hated drugs and what they did to people. It would kill me if Jeremy became a druggie. I cared about him too much. He was one of my closest childhood friends.

"It is true, but I passed through it. My parents died, and I wanted an escape. A girl helped me be happy again though," Jeremy replied.

"Who?" I asked, trying my best not to sound pushy.

"Died in the fire," Jeremy responded depressingly. But it doesn't matter.

"Did you love her?" I asked. Jeremy didn't reply at first, so I said, "I'm sorry. You obviously don't want to talk about it. Forget I said anything."

"No, no, it's okay," Jeremy told me. "Yeah, I truly loved her, but no matter how much I love her, she'll still be gone."

"I'm sorry," I ended the conversation, and we put it behind us. We played some carnival games, but I loved making everything a competition. We were at the line buying food at the concession stand when Damon walked up to us. Jeremy had his arm around my shoulder, and I backed farther into his arm, remembering that hypnotizing feeling.

"So good to see you alive," Damon said before noticing me. "Didn't know you moved on so quickly from Anna?"

"We aren't dating," Jeremy said. "Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?"

"I'm going to find Tyler," I said warily, walking off. I found Tyler in the arm wrestling contest beating everyone until Mason came along. Mason beat Stefan before I said, "I bet I can beat you." Everyone looked at me, and all the boys laughed.

"Really Danni?" Mason raised his eyebrow. I shrugged and sat down. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." The bell went off, and straight away, I gradually started to lose, but then, I added all my force. I slowly started winning to everyone's awe. Mason kept pushing harder, and we eventually were stuck in the middle at equal strength. "Tie?" Mason asked, putting more strength down.

"No thanks. I hate losing," I grinned right before I pounded his hand onto the table. But I stood up and left. I only wanted to prove a point.

"You know, a girl having that much strength cannot be normal," Tyler walked up to me.

"But it's so useful. Did you see the way those guys laughed as I volunteered. _Dicks_," I muttered the last part. "Well, I'm going back to Jeremy."

"Your boyfriend?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow. He joked, but a hint of scolding came up in his voice.

"We're not dating," I laughed seriously.

As I walked away, Tyler yelled, "Tell him if he breaks your heart, I break his spine."

"I think I can handle it," I roll my eyes and needed to get away from the crowd. I think I was at the back of the school when I heard screaming. I ran back, and to my shock, I saw Caroline.

"CAROLINE!"I screamed, watching her tear at a guy's neck. "What are you doing?" She turned from the guy with blood dripping from her mouth. Her eyes were puffy as she looked up toward me. I back up, terrified for my life.

"Please know, Danni, I'm going to regret this," She sobbed.

I asked confused, "Forget what-" but she attacked my neck. I tried everything I could to pull her off me, but she was strong. I screamed as every inch of blood drained from my body and I lifelessly dropped to the ground, my eyes open and my heart not beating.

(Third Person)

Damon walked up to Caroline sitting on the dumpster. "They're dead. I killed them. Danni was my friend too," Caroline sobbed, breathing heavily. "What's wrong with me?"

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Damon said, as he rubbed her back.

"What are you gonna do?" Caroline asked.

"The only thing I can do," Damon responded, pushing back Caroline's hair. "I'm going to kill you."

"Please don't," Caroline begged, standing up. "I don't want to die-"

"You're already dead."

"No, I'm not. Don't say that. Just help me! Okay, just help me please! Please! Please!" Caroline cried as Damon hugged her. He slowly raised the stake, ready to penetrate her heart when Stefan, at full vampire speed, yanked it out of his hands. Elena grabbed Caroline, and Caroline screamed, "Get away from me. You killed me!" Her voice was shrill.

"No, no, no, Caroline, that wasn't me. You know that; that was Katherine," Elena said.

"No, then why did she look like you?" Caroline's voice cracked. "Why? Why did she do this to me?" For the first time, Elena looked at the victims and saw a dead Danni. Elena screamed and covered her mouth with her hands.

"We have to get her inside," Elena said, tears forming in her eyes.

"She's going to die," Damon replied.

"Maybe, but not tonight," Stefan said back. Damon tried staking Caroline, but Elena moved in front of her saying, "Damon, she's my _friend_."

He reluctantly backed down saying, "Whatever happens, it's on you."

Bonnie came out, saying, "Caroline?" Then, she looked at the bodies. "Danni!" She screamed. "Daniela's dead," Bonnie whispered as Stefan pulled Caroline away from other people.

"I'll call Jeremy. He's probably looking for her," Elena said, still in shock. She dialed his number, and he answered in less then three rings, "Jeremy?" Elena asked, her voice frail. She was hoping that Danni would help him out of this phase of depression. Elena wanted Jeremy to have his best friend back, and possibly, they could have been more than friends.

"Yeah, Elena? Have you seen Danni? I think she ditched me," Jeremy chuckled, unaware on recent events.

"She's ... dead, Jer. She died," Elena said mournfully. "Back of the school by the dumpster," Elena told her brother after he asked for a location. He hung up right away, and Bonnie cried over the bodies.

"I can't believe this is happening," Bonnie said as Jeremy rushed back. He stopped dead in his track at Danni's frail body. He knelt down, his hands tracing over her cheek. Her head limply moved to the side. He saw the teeth marks and blood stained all over her neck. Jeremy couldn't bear to look into her lifeless eyes for another second.

"Don't pout about it. I'll get the bodies buried," Damon said.

"What? No!" Jeremy freaked. "There must be some way to bring her back. There must be! And I'm not letting you just bury her in some ditch!" He walked off in his anger, tears forming in his eyes. Jeremy knew if he stayed, he'd do something he'd regret.

"I thought you were calling the shots? No? Sucks to be you, buddy," Damon said as his mind started hurting. Water splurge across the floor and a fire set. "I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt."

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault."

"Everything that happens is his fault, Elena." But, it wasn't whose fault it was or Elena's pleads that stopped Bonnie. It was a scream.

(Danni's POV)

My mouth gasped for air, but instead, I found my voice in a blood curdling scream. My head hurt, and I was confused. I picked my torso off the ground, feeling dizzy and lacking blood. Less than a minute ago, I wasn't breathing. I stared around, and my fingertips found the dried blood on my neck. I saw a tearful Elena and Bonnie. Damon was on the ground. "What happened?" I asked scared. "Where am I? Caroline _killed_ me. What is she? And don't tell me to forget. When Damon did that, it didn't work. I remembered. Please tell me the truth." I cradled my legs and buried my face.

Elena rubbed my back and said, "Stefan, Damon, and now Caroline are vampires. There is also another vampire named Katherine who looks just like me. Bonnie's a witch, and I'll explain the rest later. But how are you alive?"

"She was dead. I'm positive," Damon said, getting up.

"I felt it. She was dead," Bonnie agreed.

"I don't know how I'm alive, but I want to go home," I cried. Bonnie nodded and helped me to my feet.

"I'll drive you home, and explain this to you in the car."

"We can't trust her," Damon said. "Besides, Bonnie, you're the one that wanted her not to know in the first place."

"I wished she didn't have to be part of this," Bonnie answered, "but she is. We all are. Danni came back to life, and she's human. I checked. She's not a vampire. I want to know how, and she does too. Danni's our friend. We can trust her." Bonnie drove me home. and I went to Tyler's room.

"How you doing?" I asked, still a little shaken. He was flipping a white, cloudy stone in his hand.

"Fine, but can I tell you a secret?" He asked.

"Sure," I responded.

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but I saw something in Mason's eyes. They were...glowing. It was supernatural. You think I'm crazy, don't you?" I wanted to say, "I just died today, so...no." But, I could tell him. At least, not yet.

"I don't think you're crazy, but there's a call I need to make." I needed to make sure Jeremy didn't go off telling people I was dead. That would be disastrous. He picked up on the first ring. "Jeremy?" I asked weakly.

"What kind of sick joke is this calling from Daniela's number? I know she's dead," Jeremy snarled.

"No, it really is me. I don't know how or why, but I came back to life like when Bonnie told me you died with your ring only, I'm not wearing one. I'm scared and I don't know what's going on."

"Is it really you, Ella?" Jeremy said, more softly.

"Yes, and can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Was Anna a vampire?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own TVD, and all credit goes to the producers, etc. I do not own the picture as well, and the title is inspired by Britt Nicole's The Lost Get Found. Actress portraying Danni: Emily Browning.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy. I hope (when I publish them) you'll read my other stories as well. I'm currently working on another TVD story and a Supernatural story. For other TVD stories and Harry Potter stories of mine, go to crazychick6868 Now, to the story!

* * *

I woke up early in the morning as I couldn't sleep. Vampires...Witches... It was all too much. Plus, me, coming back to life. It wasn't possible, but it must be. I knew for sure I was dead. I felt the life come out of me, but it's like I woke up from a trance one-hundred percent healthy. I got dressed in white denim shorts and a red v-neck tank-top. I pulled my hair in a ponytail and went downstairs. Aunt Carol was making tea, and I asked her, "Where is everyone?"

"Mason went out for a walk, and Tyler must be somewhere," She replied. I walked to the back to the ruins in the woods and found Tyler of course, snooping.

"Having fun," I whispered in his ear. He jumped, breathing heavily.

"You scared me, Danni," Tyler said, regaining his natural heart beat. I laughed and asked him what he was doing. "Looking around the old cellar. You coming?"

"Why not? I love snooping," I joked, as we headed down. The place was...strange. There were metal chains all over the place, scratch marks on the walls, and it was tremendously dark. "What is this place?" I whispered to myself. Tyler accident bumped into some chains causing a rattling noise. I traced my fingers over the scratches, amused.

We were walking back up when I asked, "What's the new interest?" He laughed and told me about last night, but every time he mentioned last night, I can only think of dying...again. I went to find Bonnie to see if she found anything out.

When I got to the Mystic Grill (she texted me she was there) I saw her talking to Stefan. "Bonnie," Stefan leaned down, "You know how to drop vampires with a single look. I think you can figure it out." I sat at the table and Bonnie added, "Caroline killed someone. I can't make it easier for her to do it again."

"I'm still alive, so we can say she only killed one person," I try to enlighten the mood.

Bonnie turned to me and said, "Danni, that must have been hard on you. You _died_. What if Caroline snaps and kills you again?"

"Would I come back to life again?" I asked.

"I don't know, but do you really want to take the risk and find out? Next time you might be six feet under. I won't let any of my friends die because of this," Bonnie said.

"Caroline already _did_ die, and so did Jeremy. Caroline's now a vampire, and Jeremy was wearing a ring. I died too. And I didn't know what happened. I'm not a believer, but I have to be. This is too much, but we're all involved," I snapped.

"She has a point," Stefan said. "I don't think we formally met. I'm Stefan."

"Danni," I smiled. "The girl who came back to life, and we don't know why." Bonnie looked at me uneasily. "We aren't going to cut Caroline off from civilization, Bonnie. She has a life, and I trust her. Also, if I always come back to life, we can let her drink from me everyday." I laughed the last part. "And if you two are going to keep bickering like an old married couple, let's go to Caroline's. I don't think she knows I'm alive.

* * *

We headed to Caroline's, and the door was opened. Caroline was in her room, sitting on her bed, away from sunlight. She gasped when she saw me. "Danni! But I-But I- you know...killed you. Oh my god! Are you a vampire too?"

"No, I'm human, and I'm not sure why I'm alive, but I am." Bonnie handed Caroline a ring, and Stefan explained to her the plan.

"So, I don't get to pick the ring I have to wear for the rest of my life?" Caroline complained, and I rolled my eyes. Classic Caroline.

"Do you want it?" Bonnie asked.

"No, no, she wants it," Stefan shook his head.

"Caroline, stop complaining. We don't have to do this," I said, shutting her up. Bonnie went over the rules quite harshly.

"Bonnie, I thought you were supposed to be my friend," Caroline frowned.

"I can't forget what happened!" Bonnie said. "You're going to have to prove that the Caroline I know is still in there. Now, put the ring on the bed." Bonnie casted the spell, and I felt sorrow for Caroline. She has to live her whole life like this. Bonnie and Caroline started getting catty, and Bonnie left, angry looking.

"Bonnie," I said following her. I followed her out of the house and grabbed her arm. "She didn't ask for this. This isn't her fault. I don't blame her. Caroline means well. Place yourself in her shoes." Bonnie glared at me.

"She needs to think about what we went through. When I saw you there...when I saw you there dead, I thought about how risky this was. I wanted to leave you out of this and now you're...you're."

"Alive," I answered. "Alive and healthy."

"No...Stefan told me how you beat Mason in the arm wrestling contest..." I opened my mouth but shut it right away. "Then, less than an hour later, you died. That isn't normal! Aren't you curious? Don't you want to know?"

"Of course...but...but...I don't know. I'm afraid," I responded, truthfully. "I'm going to get ready for Tyler's party. Besides, I don't know if Jeremy really believes I'm alive. He hasn't seen me yet. I go back to Tyler's and into my room. I wear a red bikini under the white denim shorts and red tank top I was already wearing. I grab my phone and headed to the lake.

I dialed Jeremy's number, and he answered, "Ella?"

"Are you going to Tyler's?"

"I'm on my way."

"Good, because if you didn't come, I'd have to kill you."

"I'll be there," he laughed. We hung up and I headed outside.

* * *

"Mad at Caroline?" I asked a stubborn looking Matt. "Don't be. She loves you and only has good intentions."

"Thanks, Danni," Matt smiled.

"Anytime," I waved off, walking into someone. I look up to see Jeremy. "Hi..." I say, softly. He gave me a big hug, saying, "I really thought you were dead."

"I was, and I really wished people would stop bringing it up," I said. "I'm freaked out. How did it feel when you came back to life?"

"Weird. It felt weird like it wasn't really happening. Like I was coming out of-"

"A trance," we said together.

"I don't want to feel like that again," I whispered. "I had no clue what was going on when Caroline...attacked me. Everything happened too fast."

"Don't worry. I promise you won't have to die again," Jeremy reassured me.

"In a town infested with vampires? I think not," I said. "But, I'm done thinking about it. Now, I just want to jump in the lake and drink a beer. Join me?" I ask, taking off my tank-top.

"Your funeral," Jeremy laughed.

"What?" I said, but he cut me off by picking me up. "Put me down, Jeremy Gilbert!" I yelled frantically as I pounded on his back. "Do not throw me in!"

"You said you wanted to jump in the lake," Jeremy said, ready to throw me in.

"Not be thrown in-" But it was too late. I was plunged into the cool water. As I resurfaced, I stared Jeremy down and said in a low voice, "You're dead." I got out of the lake and chased him down, eventually, jumping on his back.

"Daniela, get off!" Jeremy yelled, and I hopped off his back.

"Hey, Tyler," I say. "Who's this?" I ask to the girl standing next to him.

"I'm Aimee," she smiled.

"Danni, Tyler's cousin," I replied. I shook her hand, and Tyler asked me why I was soaking wet. I glanced to see Jeremy had escaped my wrath.

"Because Jeremy is an ass," I replied. "Speaking of him, I have to kill him."

"Jeremy, you're wearing that ring. If I kill you, you'll come back to life," I said, punching him in the arm.

"It's getting late; let's dry you off," Jeremy said, dragging me off inside.

"Yes, _scary_ things come out at night," I joked. "It's a full moon. Let's catch a werewolf."

"No, but you might catch a cold. You're soaking wet."

"And, whose fault is that?"

"Come on." And with that, Jeremy lead me into the house. When we entered the door, Aunt Carol was standing there.

"Daniela...and Jeremy. I didn't know...Why are you soaking wet?"

"We're not, Aunt Carol. And I was thrown into the lake. I need a shower. Bye, Jeremy!" I headed upstairs.

As I got out of the shower, I heard howling outside, and my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked.

"Danni," Caroline sobbed. "Matt broke up with me."

"What? Why? Where are you?" I asked.

"At the Grill. But why-"

"I'll meet you there." And I hung up.

Ten minutes ever I ran into the Mystic Grill and found Caroline crying at a table. I ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Tell me everything."

"Being a vampire sucks. I want Matt back, but I can't keep lying to him. I bit him. I drank his blood, and then, I compelled him to forget. I don't want this. I was jealous of Aimee. She kept flirting with him, but he couldn't see," Caroline said in between sobs.

"He's an ass. He doesn't deserve you, and I promise you'll get by this. You live a great life as a vampire. I know it, but why are you telling me instead of Elena or Bonnie?" I asked. I wondered since it's been nine years since we were friends.

"Because, me being a vampire affected you the most. I killed you, but you still trust me. You still believe I have humanity. You don't look at me like I'm going to kill everyone here," Caroline looked at me. "Thank you for that."

I grabbed her hand and said, "You are my friend. Being a vampire doesn't change that. Now, I have to go before Aunt Carol realizes I left. Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Thanks. I should get going too." I waved goodbye and walked out the front door. I ran into someone.

"Sorry-Damon?" I ask looking at who it is. "Stefan's not-"

"I was looking for you," he said.

"Why?"

"You want to know why you came back to life, right? I do too. And, don't you want to know if it'll work again?"

"No, Damon. Please don't-" But, he already snapped my neck. It hurt like hell.

_Bastard_.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do not own TVD, and all credit goes to the producers, etc. I do not own the picture as well, and the title is inspired by Britt Nicole's The Lost Get Found. Actress portraying Danni: Emily Browning.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy. I hope (when I publish them) you'll read my other stories as well. I'm currently working on another TVD story and a Supernatural story. For other TVD stories and Harry Potter stories of mine, go to crazychick6868 Now, to the story!

* * *

My head was reeling. I heard screaming in the background. I couldn't make out the voices, but I had a major migraine. "Did you think about the consequences? She's not alive right now!" A girl's voice yelled.

"She's dead. She's not coming back! I promised her this wouldn't happen!" Someone else screamed.

"So I was wrong. Her coming back to life was a onetime thing. It's not that important," another voice entered the screaming match. But that voice was much calmer than the others. "My bad; I'll bury the body."

"I'm going to stake you right in the heart," the one familiar voice growled. The yelling went on, and nobody noticed my eyelids fluttering. I sat up, and I felt so stiff. My vision focused, and I saw Jeremy, Bonnie, and Damon yelling at each other. Bonnie finally noticed me. Tears began to swell in my eyes. Jeremy noticed her staring and turned around. "Ella?"

"What happened?" My voice cracked.

"Wanna know what happened?" Bonnie screeched, her voice cracking, as she pointed at Damon. "He killed you. We weren't even sure if you'd come back to life, and he killed you! Now, it's his turn to die." Bonnie advanced towards Damon and his smirk disappeared. Slapping his hands to his head, Damon fell to his knees.

"Ella, I'm so sorry," Jeremy hugged me. "I promised this wouldn't happen again." He kept his arms wrapped around me, and I was utterly confused. Then, it came back. I was at the Mystic Grill because Matt broke up with Caroline. As I left, Damon snapped my neck.

"I should go back. Aunt Carol's probably worried about me," I said, trying to get up, but Jeremy didn't let me. He held me down by my waist, and I sighed, knowing I couldn't win this one. Bonnie stared at me in shock.

"He killed you. He killed you, Danni! You're not angry, annoyed, anything!?" Bonnie exclaimed. Well, of course I was! Of course, if I could, I'd kill him in the more torturous way possible. But I couldn't. It wouldn't fix anything.

"He's not worth it, and in a weird, horrid way, he solved one mystery that leads to another. Why didn't I die?" Bonnie and Jeremy looked at each other. Damon stood there shocked (after getting up from his "terrible headache") that I didn't give Bonnie or Jeremy permission to stake him in the heart.

"That doesn't let him off the hook," Jeremy told me, scoldinglyish (though it's not a word).

"I know," I said, throwing a death-cold stare at Damon. "But, I don't want to think about it. I want to go home." I looked at Jeremy and Bonnie with pleading eyes. They gave in, and Jeremy let me go. He held out a hand, and I smiled. My feet felt shakily, and I wobbled, stumbling into Jeremy's arms.

"Ten bucks say she did that on purpose," Damon smirked, as I glared holes though his eyes. Jeremy held back a laugh, and I gained my balance.

"Thanks, Jer," I smiled as Jeremy held the door open. I got into the passenger's seat. The car ride, at first, was silent; I didn't know what to say. I was stuck in thought. Why couldn't I die? I wasn't wearing one of those magic rings or anything.

"Are you all right?" Jeremy eventually asked.

"I don't know. I can't die. Is that all right?" I half-joked, half-asked seriously. "I'm...I don't know and will it happen again? Dying hurts more every time. It's very painful. Also, vampires can't compel me. I'm also still in my clothes from yesterday." Jeremy slithered his arm around my shoulder, and I placed my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and smiled to Jeremy's warm, pleasant scent.

"Everything's going to be okay, Ella. I promise. I'll make sure Damon doesn't lay a finger on you."

"You also said you'd make sure I didn't have to die again," I muttered before realizing what I said. Jeremy tensed up, and his grip on the wheel tightened. "Jer...I'm so sorry. I had a rough day, and I don't know what came over me. Please, Jeremy...I'm sorry," I apologized quickly. "It was a low blow."

"Don't apologize, Ella," Jeremy loosened up. "I deserved that."

"No, you didn't, Jer. You've been so kind to me the past few days. I wish I could repay you somehow," I said, as we reached my house. "I'm going to change."

"Wait! Jenna's having a barbecue today, and we always need you to wreak chaos. Interested?" Jeremy asked as I grinned.

Leaning on the car door, I responded, "If that's your way of asking a girl out, you're going to have to do better." Jeremy smiled and rolled his eyes.

"If that's your way of trying to be flirty, you really look like the living dead. Should I come back once you take a shower?" He asked. I smacked him on the arm as I scolded him. "Kidding! Ella, would you like to go to the barbecue with me?"

"Well, I'll have to check my busy schedule..._kidding_," I said the last part, mocking him. "I'd love to." With a skip in my step, I giddily stepped inside.

"Daniela May Wake! Where have you been?" Aunt Carol screeched as I closed the door. "I've been worried sick! What gives you the right to not come home? I only imagined the worse. I'm your legal guardian, and you didn't even call!" Carol's face reddened in anger. I automatically felt guilty. Even though it wasn't my fault and I could tell her the truth, she needed an answer.

"I'm terribly sorry, Aunt Carol. I can explain, but no excuse is good enough, I know. Matt broke up with Caroline, so we had a girl's night to help her get over him, and I forgot my cellphone. My excuse clearly doesn't make up for what I did though. I know. But I'm sincerely sorry, and I accept any punishment and grounding happily," I said guiltily. Now, I was lying.

Aunt Carol studied me hard before sighing. "I can't be mad at you when you say that. Just promise me you'll call next time you stay out all night whether it's a girl's sleepover...or there's a boy you like..."

"Don't worry, Aunt Carol," I laughed. "One night stands aren't really my forte. I still think all boys are stupid."

"Well, staying the night at a boy's doesn't have to be a one night stand," Carol said awkwardly. "Listen, Daniela, your mother died when you were very young. You don't have a motherly figure, and I don't want to see you on Sixteen and Pregnant-"

I snorted and fell over laughed on the floor. "Trust me, I'm not going to be spending the night at a boy's anytime soon. Most boys are afraid to go out with a girl stronger than them," I replied.

"What about Jeremy? You two seemed a little... friendly. He has a troubled past, and he had his ups and downs, but overall, he seems like an okay kid. If you like him...you don't have to hide it from me and Tyler."

"Trust me, Aunt Carol, I don't think I'll have a boyfriend anytime soon," I said. "Now, can I please get into the shower? Jeremy invited me to Jenna's barbecue, and I don't want to go there looking like a train wreck."

"Because you two obviously aren't in love," Aunt Carol laughed as I rolled my eyes. On my way up the stairs, I bumped into Tyler.

"Hey, dork," I said, rubbing my hands through his dark hair. "What's been happening?"

"I heard you and mom talking. You and Jeremy, huh?" Tyler asked, getting straight to the point. I rolled my eyes again. "If you keep doing that, your eyes will get stuck. So truth moment. Are you dating him?"

"No," I answered bluntly.

"Are...you dating anyone else?" I crossed my arms and gave Tyler an are-you-serious look. "Kidding! You don't have a big brother, so I'll have to do the act. Your first boyfriend, I may beat his ass up."

"You're such a boy," I said, walking up the stairs. "Don't wait up," I laughed, reaching the last step. I turned on the hot steaming water and relaxed, washing away my filth. Once I got out, I pulled my hair into a towel and wrapped another towel around body. I found a ripped denim skirt and a frilly light pink tank. Staring at the outfit, I realized how "not me" it was, and found a pair of worn out combat boots and a dark denim jacket. I found silver angel wing earrings and a gaudy black lace necklace to match. Happy, with my appearance, I brushed my hair, applied some liquid black eyeliner. "Beautiful," I smiled, skipping down the stairs. If Mason didn't leave yet, I hope I'd be able to catch a ride with him. Seems today was my lucky day.

"Mason, can I get a ride with you. Jeremy invited me over," I said, running to his truck.

"Sure, but you better be ready to leave now," Mason smiled, and I hopped into the truck. Tyler wasn't really anybody there's biggest fan, so he can be left out for the day. I spent the whole car ride browsing the internet on my phone, sitting legs crossed in the car. I pulled my hair out of my face, but my annoying bangs put on a good fight. I sighed, wondering why I got them in the first place.

Before I knew it, the car came to a halt, and I unlocked the door. Slipping my phone into my back pocket, I knocked at the door, and Jenna answered quickly. "Danni, Mason, glad to see you could make it. Jeremy already told me he invited you," Jenna said to me, letting me inside.

"Thanks, Jenna," I smiled, waltzing in. I saw Caroline talking with Elena. "Hey, what's up?" I asked, slinging an arm around both the blonde's and brunette's shoulder. Elena opened her mouth to answer when Mason barged in.

"Good news! I found the shot glasses!" Mason said, holding up a bunch of small round shot glasses.

"That would be our exit," Elena said, dragging Caroline and me to the back porch. I stood on my feet, seeing if I could get one by old Uncle Mason here.

"No, Elena, I think I'll stay," I said, inching back to the 'adults,' but Elena turned me back around and gave me a you-can't-be-serious look. I sighed, "Fine, but can I at least find Jeremy? He is the one who invited me." Elena nodded as the floorboards of the stairs creaked when my foot landed on them.

"Jeremy, you better open this door in three seconds," I yelled, laughing, while my fist pounded on the door. "Okay, three...two...o-" Only, the door swished open, and I was left to pound on thin air. In front of me was a grinning Jeremy.

"You do know there is a party going on downstairs. Could you be anymore loud?"

"Well, I can try," I said, with my arms crossed defiantly against my chest. I opened my mouth wide and took a deep breath, but a hand covered my lips.

"Don't. I believe you," Jeremy said, laughing. He took his hand off my mouth, and I leaned against the door. "How long have you been here?" Jeremy asked as he left his room, closing the door. I shrugged, but the response didn't please him.

"I got a lift with Mason. I've barely been here ten minutes, but you sure know how to keep a girl waiting." Jeremy laughed, looking up before looking me in the eye. By now, we reached the bottom of the stairs, and I opened the sliding door, entering the porch.

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt," I looked up to see Caroline talking with Elena. Elena had a sickened, worried look on her face, and Caroline façade was to be casual. They both looked at Jeremy and me.

"Is everything all right?" I asked cautiously. Caroline was like my new best friend. Don't get me wrong, Elena was a blast, but Caroline and I clicked more. It was odd to since we were rather different.

"Hey! Food's ready; come get it," Alaric perched his head out the door and scanned all four of us. Caroline perked up, and I eyed her suspiciously.

"Finally, I'm starving!" Caroline smiled, jumping up. But I grabbed her wrist and looked at Elena.

"You two go. We'll be there soon. I need to ask Caroline something," I said, as Jeremy and Elena went inside. Caroline, wide-eyed, stared at me, and I crossed my arms. "Don't give me that look. I know something's up, and we aren't leaving this spot until you tell me."

"It's nothing, Danni! I swear," Caroline said, but I only laughed.

"I can tell you're lying. Please, Caroline," I said with pleading eyes. "You can tell me anything. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Danni, but there is no drama. Now, I'm starving" Caroline pushed by me and was about to reach the door, but I grabbed her shoulder. Only, using her vampire powers, she swiftly turned around and forcefully grabbed my wrist. I left out a soft whimper as my knees began to buckle. The more I fought her grip, the harder she pressed down on my frail little wrist. "Nothing is going on, Danni! Drop it," Caroline growled, her eyes reddening and her teeth showing. I nodded my head vigorously, hoping she'd release me.

"Please, Caroline, let go," I pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. Once Caroline released me, I ran inside, afraid of what she'd do next. I scampered to the table, flattening my hair, and to my luck, nobody looked at me besides Jeremy, of course. I pulled out my chair and sat next to him.

"Ella, you look like you've seen a ghost. You're all pale," Jeremy said, looking me in the eye, but I couldn't do the same. Did I tell everyone Caroline was vampire raging or did I lie? And would Jeremy see through my lies?

"I uh...it's nothing," I fakely smiled, keeping my pounding wrist hidden under the table. Next, Caroline waltzed into the room as if nothing happened. "Some friend she is," I murmured under my breath, piling food on my plate.

"Danni, you seem sick. Would you like me to take you home? I also want to check on Stefan," Elena said, checking her phone. "He hasn't called me all day. I'm starting to get worried."

"No, you don't have to. I'm just a bit tired..." I said, before I realized she didn't know what happened last night. Jeremy's grip tightened on his fork, and Damon snapped his head towards me.

"I'm sure she should just get some rest," Damon said, fighting off glares from Elena. Elena glared at me and mouthed, "What happened?" Damon sent another hole-burning glare, and the pressure built up. Looking around, I noticed Mason staring at me, and I sighed.

"I mouthed to Elena, "He...killed...me...came back to...life." Jeremy tensed up more, and Elena gaped at Damon. "Please don't start a war," I pleaded. Elena roughly stabbed her food with her knife, and I knew this fight would come up later. Why did I open my big mouth?

Once everyone filled up on food, I pulled out my chair, but Elena stopped me. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? We talked about this. Yet, he decides to try and kill you. I'm going to murder him."

"Elena, that won't help. What'll help would be if you could tell me why this is happening," I said, and Elena's eyes shined with sympathy. She nodded, as everyone went into the living room to play board games. I almost walked in when Jeremy grabbed my wrist. Unluckily, it was my wounded wrist, and I let out a tiny whimper.

"Ella, what happened? I could have sworn you didn't have this when you came. Did Damon do this?" Jeremy asked, anger rising in his voice.

"This is not Damon's doing," I reassured Jeremy. "Please let it go. I'm okay." But, Jeremy wouldn't let it go. Before he could open his mouth again, I snapped, "Stop it." I marched into the living room with everyone else; Jeremy didn't follow me. I sat down, blowing off steam, and I zoned out as they played Pictionary. Guilt took over me for snapping at Jeremy.

"Danni, are you okay?" Jenna said, and my head shot up.

"I'm sorry, Jenna. I'm all right. I think I need some fresh air," I replied, getting out of my seat. I headed to the back porch, taking in the cool air. I missed my dad and my mom. I don't care that I never really met her, but I missed her. The most I've seen of her was a picture since I was seven. It wasn't enough. I was too young to remember her touch or voice. A single teardrop fell down my cheek, as I covered my head with my arms. I breathed heavily, not leaning on the rail. I let myself cry, something I rarely do. I let my eyeliner run and my eyes puff up. I ran my fingers through my dark hair without picking my head up. "You okay?" I heard a voice say, but I didn't move. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my shoulder, and I knew who it was. I wrapped my arms around Jeremy's neck and cried.

"Why is all this happening?" I asked, sobbing. I held Jeremy harder, and he sighed.

"I wish I could answer that. Vampires, witches...it all seems unreal. Especially to someone like you whom didn't even believe in Santa Claus," Jeremy answered. "I'm sorry that we can't figure out why you keep coming back to life. But everything will work out in the end."

"Thanks, Jer," I said, wiping my eyes. I looked at the black smudges on my finger and groaned. "How bad do I look?"

"You look beautiful," Jeremy answered. I looked down on the ground at the way he said it. His voice was solemn, and I couldn't help but smile. "I think they're cutting the cake. Come on, you can barely tell you've been crying...why were you crying?"

"I miss them," I answered silently. "I know it's selfish of me to say this to you because you lost your parents too, but I hate not having them here." I kicked the ground, feeling horrible for saying that.

"No, you're not selfish. I only just lost my mom, and you never really met yours. Now, let's try to have fun." I laughed slightly, heading inside. Caroline and Elena are talking on the couch, and I eyed Caroline suspiciously. That girl is up to something, and I want to know what.

"Jer, I need to tell Caroline something. I'll be right back," I smiled, turning to the living room. "What's going on?" I asked as Elena stood up.

"Caroline is driving me to Stefan's. I'm worried about him because he isn't picking up his phone," Elena answered. She looked rather stressed out, but Caroline didn't look better.

"Okay," I said, but I held Caroline back. "Remember when Matt broke up with you? I told you that you were my friend and being a vampire won't change that. Nothing else will either. You can tell me if something's wrong."

"I'm fine," Caroline lied, heading for her car. I turned around, heading back to everyone else, but I looked back. I could have sworn I saw Caroline deflate her tire.

"God help us; Jenna brought out _Guitar Hero_," Jeremy laughed with a hint of solemn. I rolled my eyes, but I was done with games for the night. Besides, with Elena and Caroline gone, we were the only minors left. "Wanna ditch?" Jeremy asked, and I nodded.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I replied, getting out of my chair. "Let's head out. Mason will probably leave without me without even knowing it. He is a horrible role model."

"It's a pretty boring town. Wanna play pool at the grill?" Jeremy asked, and I gave him a smirk.

"Wanna lose at pool at the grill?" I replied.

"You're on," Jeremy said, as we headed for his car. That's one thing I liked about Mystic Falls; I had friends. I didn't feel so lonely, and I've smiled more in the past week than I did in my entire life. Even though I was stressed out, I just wanted to have some fun.

* * *

"That's my ten to your...what is it? Zero?" I smirked, leaning on my pool cue. Not even a bit angry, Jeremy grabbed my pool cue swiftly from beneath me, making me lose my balance. I stumbled a bit, but I didn't fall.

"I let you win, _Wake_," Jeremy smirked.

"Oh, we're going by last names now, _Gilbert_?" I asked. "Loser wracks," I said, sitting on the pool table. "Don't feel defeated. This is my third best sport besides skateboarding and track."

"Pool is not a sport," Jeremy said to me.

"Take that back," I said defiantly, crossing my arms. "It is to a sport."

"Is not. I refuse to take it back," Jeremy joked, poking me in the rib. I giggled, leaning over as it tickled. Jeremy kept poking at my sides, and I fell into his chest.

"Oh, wise guy, huh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I had finally gained my balance. "Don't make me go rough on you. I'll beat you up," I laughed, pretending to crack my knuckles.

"You're such a dork, Ella," Jeremy said, putting our pool sticks down. I sat back on the pool table, crossing my legs. Jeremy placed his one hand on the table as he leaned over me. I was taken back as our heads were fairly close. The tension grew quicker, and, instinctively, I closed my eyes and parted my lips.

"Hey Jeremy, Daniela," my trance broke, as I turned my head to Elena as did Jeremy.

"Hey Elena, is Stefan all right?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, um...I have to go to the bathroom," Elena responded, heading off.

"That was rude..." I said, sliding off the pool table. "Wasn't Elena wearing something different? It doesn't matter. I'm going to just walk home." I started walking, but Jeremy grabbed my wrist.

"Ella, if you think I'm going to let you walk off on your own at this hour, you're crazy. Let me drive you." I sighed, knowing I couldn't win this fight.

"Okay..." I answered warily. "I was going to make a death joke...but I don't want to jinx myself."

* * *

I walked through the door after Jeremy dropped me off. Yelling came from the next room over, and, curiously, I walked over. "You want your stupid rock or not?" Tyler yelled, and he and Mason hadn't seen me yet. Mason pushed Tyler against the wall, and I jumped back.

"Tell me where it is!" Mason screamed, his voice rising in anger.

"Tell me what triggers the curse!" Tyler screamed back.

"You have to kill somebody! Human blood! You take another person's life away from them and then the curse is yours forever! Can you handle that?" A gasp escaped my lips, and all the color drained from my face. Both boys turned around to face me.

"What's going on?" I asked silently. "Human blood? Curse? Tell me. Don't treat me like a child." Tyler and Mason shared a look.

"Danni, I can explain-" Tyler started, but I cut him off.

"Then, please do," I snapped. "Honestly, I think I can handle it."

"I'm a werewolf," Mason answered.

"Okay, you're right. I can't take this at the moment. This is too much," I gripped my hair with my hands. I thought I could handle it, but it was too much crazy for one person. Vampires...witches...werewolves...freaky-people-wh o-come-back-to-life... (Okay, that's just me) "I'm just going to go to bed. I'm too tired, and I've had a bad day." I rose from the dead. How many people can say they did that?


End file.
